Never Saying Goodbye
by Unic0rn-H0bbit
Summary: Kurt and Blaine talking about Kurt leaving for New York. Basically just some adorable fluff. What does Kurt really mean when he says-I'm never saying goodbye too you?-Klaine X


**A/n: Notebook still going strong. I just needed some pointless fluffy fluff because I'm a hopeless romantic and Klaine means more to me then everything. :) Enjoy, reviews would be nice. Oh and I said crap twice...do I need to raise the rating or is it okay?**

* * *

Blaine bit his lip as he and Kurt sat on his bed, cuddling each other, because...well everyone had to admit they were probably the most freakin' adorable couple ever. "Sweetie?"

"Hmm?" Kurt asked his head was rested on Blaine's shoulder, his hand began gently tracing love hearts over Blaine's chest. Even through his Dalton shirt he could feel Kurt's perfect nails scratching him slightly and he gulped because he's brother was down stairs and they couldn't do _this_ right now.

"I love you," Blaine whispered kissing the top of Kurt's head.

Kurt giggled and looked up at Blaine through his glorious lashes, his baby blue eyes burning with passion when he replied, "I love you more."

Blaine smirked, "No. I love you more," He said prodding Kurt's side gently.

"No. I love you more," Kurt said raising an eyebrow, his voice turning to the tone that roughly translated as 'You dare challenge me?' Which Blaine and all of New Directions knew too well.

"I love you more," Blaine said raising an eyebrow straight back with a 'Yes I am' sort of expression.

Kurt blushed and smiled, giggling madly as he grabbed a pillow and hit Blaine with it gently, "I love you more!"

Blaine laughed, "Oh no, you did not just do that."

Kurt giggled again, his eyes bright and Blaine felt his heart practically melt with the love he felt for this boy, "You've been spending too much time with Mercedes."

Blaine grinned, "No, you have. I just have to as well because I can't stand to be apart from you for more then a few hours."

Kurt smiled softly, "What about when you're asleep?"

"I always dream off you, so I can just about survive," Blaine whispered brushing a stray hair from Kurt's forehead (a very rare sight.)

Usually Kurt would freak out if someone pointed out an imperfection like that, but this was Blaine. And Blaine loved him, and he loved Blaine, he didn't need to hide himself away from him with masses of hair gel and tight clothing. He's the only man who has ever seen him in his baggy sweats with his hair a rumbled mess after just waking up, and Blaine still told he was beautiful, that he was gorgeous, that he was perfect.

It was the same with Kurt for Blaine, the only guy who had seen him without any hair gel to cage his curls. And the only person who knew everything about his old school, what had happened, who had happened. Even his parents didn't know it in that much detail. Kurt had sat there, nodding, commenting, and when Blaine had started to cry he kissed the salty tears away, telling them that he was damn right perfect in every way and anyone who thought differently wasn't worth the trouble.

Kurt smiled at him softly, "I still love you more though."

Blaine chuckled, "No I love you more," he grabbed a pillow and hit Kurt over the head with it. Kurt cried out as he lost his balance and fell of the bed with a thump. "Oh my God, Kurt, Kurt are you okay? Did I hurt you, Baby I'm so sorry!" Blaine panicked scooping him up in his arms.

Kurt rolled his eyes and took the pillow that was lying beside Blaine, "I'm fine you goof-ball...and I love you more," He hit Blaine gently again with a mischievous grin.

Blaine gasped and took the pillow from Kurt's hands, he rolled and somehow managed to trap Kurt beneath him. He hit Kurt with the pillow across the top of his head, enough to ruffle his hair, while Kurt struggled to get out of Blaine grasp while laughing madly. "Blaine!"

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," Blaine repeated looking deep into Kurt' s eyes and Kurt stopped trying to escape, gazing back and him with eyes that made Blaine feel as though he would be sucked into them.

All of a sudden Kurt grabbed the last unclaimed pillow on Blaine's bed and hit him, laughing when Blaine took the pillow beside him and hit him back. And then it was a see of pillows as they had a stupid childish pillow fight because they were in love, and they were aloud to act like this around each other. They hit each other and rolled around on the bed together, Kurt's high pitch giggle and Blaine's slightly lower pitched chuckled filled the air of the room and it sounded _perfect _together. Just like Kurt and Blaine were _perfect _together.

All of a sudden there was a loud rip and both boys froze as a see of goose feathers rained down on them, twisting and twirling until they settled on the bed or in one of the boy's hair.

"Oh God," Kurt whispered looking down at his now empty pillow, "I'm sorry Blaine, I didn't realise that..."

Blaine suddenly burst into laughter picking a few feathers from Kurt's hair before he pinned him to the bed again and hit him repeatedly with the pillow, on his stomach and side, still laughing like he was high because Kurt always seemed to manage to turn him into this. Not the smart, dapper, private school Blaine, but the crazy, teenage boy who was totally hopelessly in love, Blaine.

"No! Blaine, not fair...Ah! I don't have a pillow! Blaine! Stop!" Kurt cried, laughing so much a few tears slide from his eyes and Blaine suddenly stopped when his own pillow also exploded in a see of goose feathers over them.

"Imagine if these were rose petals," He muttered mostly to himself holding his hand out and trying to catch one.

Kurt smiled and propped himself up on his elbows, he brushed his fringe back, that had gone from being neatly styled to hanging down over his forehead, "How much trouble are you going to get in for this?" He asked gesturing around the room.

Blaine shrugged, "I..."

"Oh my God, Blaine Anderson Mom and Dad are going to _kill you_," Cooper said his eyes wide as he stood in the door way of his younger brothers room, "...Can I watch?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Get out of here," He said pointing with a laugh, "I thought you were going out with your girlfriend?"

Kurt laughed and wolf-whistled with a wink and Cooper blushed ever so slightly, he looked at his watch, "Crap, I'm going to be late."

Kurt and Blaine laughed as he rushed to his own room a few doors down.

"Are they really going to kill you?" Kurt asked biting his lip and looking around the room.

"Nahhh..." Blaine said, although he didn't seem to sure. He paused before, "I love you."

Kurt smiled softly and leant forward kissing his way down the bridge of Blaine's nose, "I love you too."

Blaine grinned moving so Kurt and he were both lying down on their sides next to each other on the bed. And he kissed him, sweet and gently and loving. Kurt sighed contently and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, pulling him on top of him. Their soft lips never broke once.

"Blaine...hey," Kurt asked as he pulled away frowning slightly, "Are you...are you crying?"

Blaine blushed and sniffed as he realised his eyes had overflown without him noticing, "Sorry," He said with a throaty laugh.

Kurt was frowning, he brushed the tears on Blaine's cheeks away with his lips, "What's wrong?"

"N...Nothing, I'm just being silly," Blaine told him shaking his head as more tears tumbled down his red cheeks.

"Tell me," Kurt said firmly, and Blaine knew that tone well enough that he had absolutely no room what-so-ever to argue.

"I...You...I love you," Blaine said pressing his forehead to Kurt's.

Kurt chuckled slightly, "I know love, and I love you too. But why were you crying?"

"Because...because...," Blaine let out an embarrassing whimper as a sob built up in his throat.

"Blaine," Kurt panicked sitting up and pulling Blaine into a more comfortable position on his lap. He pushed Blaine's head gently down onto his shoulder and played with the small amount of tiny curls that Blaine could never get to stay in his hair gel at the very back of his head, just above his neck, because he knew exactly what to do whenever Blaine needed comfort.

Blaine cried silently into Kurt's shoulder for a while before he took a deep breath and raised his head, his eyes watery, red and puffy but he still looked beautiful to Kurt. And right now this beautiful boy was breaking his heart.

"Blaine, please tell me sweet-heart," Kurt whispered cupping Blaine's face in his hand and kissing his cheek gently.

Blaine took a deep breath obviously trying to calm himself, "I just can't see it."

Kurt's lips pressed together in confusion as he ran his hand gently over Blaine's shoulders, "See what gorgeous?"

"My life...my life without you when...when you're...," Blaine's eyes closed, his face screwed up in pain as he chocked out the last word in a whisper, "Gone."

Kurt sighed as he understood, "It's going to be okay," He promised rubbing Blaine's back.

Blaine shook his head, "How, how is it going to be okay Kurt? You. Are. Everything. Don't you understand that? You're everything to me, I need you. I need to be able to see you every day, be able to hold your hand, gaze into your beautiful eyes. Kurt, I need you here with me so I can breathe, so I can live."

Kurt bit his lip, "Blaine it's fine, were going to absolutely fine. We can write and call and Skype and I'm going to visit you at ever single opportunity that I can."

Blaine shook his head, "It won't be the same. I can't do it Kurt, I need you."

Kurt sighed slightly as his own tears tumbled down his face, "I told you Blaine, I'm never saying goodbye to you."

"But you're leaving me, all alone. Here. Alone. With no-one," Blaine sobbed, his words coming out in short gasping breaths.

"No. I'm not leaving you at all," Kurt said wiping his and Blaine's eyes, "Sweet-heart look at me."

Blaine wiped his eyes too, "You're not making any sense."

"Hey, look at me," Kurt said taking Blaine's chin between his thumb and forefinger and gazing into his eyes, "I'm. Not. Leaving. You." He said firmly.

"Yes you are! Five weeks Kurt, I've only got five weeks to try and grasp this. I'm torn between spending as much time as I can with you, and trying to slowly ease myself away from me thinking that you'll always be there." Blaine ranted raking his hand through his hair with the stress of it.

"Blaine I will always be there, any time you need me. Just call." Kurt said gently, "But you're not listening to me."

Blaine sighed in frustration, "What?"

"I'm never saying goodbye to you," Kurt repeated.

Blaine sighed, "Kurt, no matter how many times you say that, it still doesn't make any more sense to me! You will, we're going to have to say goodbye because you're leaving me."

"No I'm not."

"Kurt! Are you in denial or something? Because you are not helping me right now," Blaine exclaimed his eyes watering again.

"Blaine Anderson would you stop butting in and let me explain?" Kurt asked clasping his hand over Blaine's mouth.

Blaine licked Kurt's palm, "Eww! Blaine," Kurt frowned wiping his hand on Blaine's school slacks.

Blaine laughed, "Oh Kurt, you knew that was going to happen."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Yes I should have seen it coming. Now please listen."

Blaine nodded, making the motion of zipping his mouth shut and Kurt laughed slightly at his goofy, funny, amazing, caring boyfriend, "I'm sorry, I guess I just sort of though that you would know what I was talking about. What I meant. But obviously not so...I'm never saying goodbye to you Blaine Anderson. Because I'm never going to leave you. Never, and I can promise that because you have a part of me."

Blaine's triangular eyebrows drew in, in confusion and Kurt smiled.

"You have my heart Blaine." Kurt said simply, "You always have, from the moment we met on those Dalton steps. And I'm not going to be say goodbye, because I'm always going to be with you. Right here." He finished placing his hand gently over Blaine's heart with a small smile playing around his lips.

Blaine blinked a few times, "You have my heart too you know."

Kurt smiled and nodded, "I know."

"We're going to be fine," Blaine stated as Kurt removed his hand from his heart.

Kurt nodded, "I know. That's what I've been trying to tell you."

Blaine paused, "There's only one problem..."

Kurt frowned, "What's that?"

"I can't have mind blowing sex with my heart," Blaine sighed unhappily.

Kurt just giggled and rolled his eyes, "Well we'll just have to save that for when we visit each other then won't we?"

"I guess," Blaine shrugged, he grinned at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes again, "Now...where were we?"

Blaine grinned wider and wiped his eyes of any remaining moisture before leaning Kurt gently back against the bed again, "My parents won't be back to hours."

"And Cooper just left the house," Kurt sighed trying to act innocent, "We have this huge house all too ourselves for hours...what could we possibly do?"

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt softly, his hand gently trailing down Kurt's arm, he broke away suddenly, "Kurt?"

"Yeah?" He said stroking Blaine's cheek.

"You know you're my soul mate right?" Blaine asked gently, smiling at Kurt's adoringly. His flawless pale skin, his memorising eyes, his hair that always look amazing, even when it was ruffled after a heated make-out. His thin frame that looked so fragile but Blaine knew how strong it really was. He's confident (sometimes slightly bitchy) personality, but on the other hand the way he became all adorable and flustered when he was unsure of himself. The way he'd been through so much but was still so proud of who he was. Blaine couldn't imagine himself with anyone else.

Kurt smiled back at Blaine, mirroring the adored expression. His olive brown skin, his calming hazel eyes that always had a small green tinge to them, his hair-usually gelled back and neatly perfect but it could also be curly and adorable...and perfect for locking his fingers in. His masculine muscled frame, that he knew could be strong and protective, but at the same time loving and gentle. How he always acted so dapper and professional in front of everyone, but the way when he was with Kurt he could completely let his walls tumble to the ground and he could be just another love-struck teenager. The way he could move on so strongly after his past, and the way he had told Kurt everything. Had trusted Kurt with everything. And the way that after everything that had happened to him, he still walked around with his head held high (not mentioning the whole dating Rachel thing.) "I know sweetie, I don't want anyone else."

Blaine grinned, his eyes twinkling and looking for green then ever, "I'm never saying goodbye to you too by the way."

"BLAINE ANDERSON!"

Blaine bit his lip as his mother stood in the doorway, looking around his feather covered room with horror struck eyes.

"Crap," Blaine muttered his eyes sliding closed.

Kurt sighed and grabbed Blaine's hand, squeezing it gently in comfort, looks like it was going to be a long night of picking up goose feathers off the floor. But he would be with Blaine, so he didn't really mind.

* * *

**TA-DA!...I know it's not that good. Sorry for any mistakes. I'm tired and it's not betaed, I just wanted to write some good old Klaine love! :) Review?**


End file.
